The Big Day
by kinseyjo
Summary: Maureen's getting maaaaaarried! Want to come? EO!
1. Part One Getting Ready

_**A/N: I tell you guys! I start these songfics and they just go spinning out of control so I can't get them to meld with the song anymore. This one was originally a Maureen and Liv centric story on Maureen's wedding day set to a song called "Pearls," by Shannon Brown. I killed Kathy and I still couldn't make it work! So I'm leaving Kathy dead (she's more likable and less interfering that way). This is pure fluff and a one-shot. R&R! Kisses, Kinsey**_

He couldn't believe the day was finally here. All he heard for what seemed like an eon but was actually only about six months was how many days until Maureen's wedding. His little girl was getting married. The boy she'd met at Columbia, Brett, was a great kid. He'd been there for Maureen through her mom and dad's divorce, then her mom's death in a car accident the following summer. If he had learned anything from his relationship with Maureen's stepmom, it was that old adage that what didn't kill you would make you stronger. As if he could conjure her up by thinking about her, his beautiful wife appeared at the top of the steps leading up to the sanctuary from the church basement. Her wavy hair framed her gorgeous face and her light green mother-of-the-bride dress fit her perfectly.

"Hey, Mr. Stabler," she said, stepping up to where he was. Her heel caught on the top step and she went crashing into him.

"Well, hi there, Mrs. Stabler," Elliot laughed, and reached out to catch her.

"Sorry. Your wife isn't the most graceful creature these days," Olivia explained as he righted her again.

"I'm sure my son isn't any help," Elliot smiled as he ran his hand over Olivia's eight-month-pregnant belly.

"You're right," she laughed.

"So what's up? How's Ree?" he asked.

"I was just coming up to tell you she's almost ready," Olivia explained. "She wanted me to see how you were holding up." Olivia took his left hand in hers and rubbed her thumb over the platinum band she'd placed there a year before.

"I'm good," Elliot squared his shoulders and smiled. "Tell her I love her," he said.

Olivia smoothed a wrinkle out of his tie before heading back downstairs. "I will," she said.

EOEOEO

"How was he?" Maureen asked when Olivia got back downstairs.

"Oh, you know your dad," Liv squared her shoulders to impersonate her husband. "I'm good. Tell her I love her," she said gruffly, earning a giggly grin from her stepdaughter.

"Well, I'm glad _he's_ not nervous," Maureen said.

"Ree! Don't be nervous! Be excited!"

"Were you nervous when you married Dad?"

"Nope. And that's why I don't think you should be nervous to marry Brett. Your dad and I have talked about how much of ourselves we see in you and Brett." Olivia took a seat on the couch in the church nursery where Maureen was getting ready.

"Like what?" Maureen settled in and laid her head in Olivia's lap, her hear pressed to Olivia's stomach to hear her baby brother moving around.

"Well," Olivia stroked Maureen's blonde hair. "You're best friends, like us. Brett's been there with you through some really bad stuff, and we all know your dad and I have gone to hell and back," Olivia smiled.

"And you'd both go back again," Maureen added.

"Mhm," Olivia agreed. "And your dad and I love each other unconditionally. We've gotten into some pretty big fights over the years, but we've always ended up better for it. Remember right before I went to Oregon?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Dad didn't think you guys would ever talk again," Maureen said.

"Yep. Neither did I. But when I woke up in that hospital as Persephone and my roommate said I'd been muttering your dad's name in my sleep… I just knew I had to spend the rest of my life with him. Your dad makes me feel whole, Ree. All the bad stuff with my mom and all the crap I've dealt with in my life… just goes away when your dad looks at me."

"Wow. You're right. That's totally how I feel about Brett," Maureen said.

"So see? Nothing to be nervous about," Olivia reassured her.

"Thanks. Liv?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I just… I really want to tell you thanks for… for how much you've been there for all of us. When Mom died… you never really forced yourself on us as a Mom. You were just… there if we needed you. And all of us appreciate that so much," Maureen said.

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears. "Thanks, Ree. I love you guys so much. All four of you are as much my kids as this one," Olivia laid a hand over her stomach.

"I never thought I could love you as much as I love my mom, Liv, and I tried really hard not to. I guess I felt like I would have been betraying her memory. But I feel as much like you're my mom as my mom was."

Olivia's eyes spilled over and she reached to the end of the couch for the box of Kleenex she'd set there.

Maureen sat up and took a Kleenex, she was crying too.

"Oh no you don't," Liv said. "We can't have a bride with ruined makeup," she laughed.

Elliot chose that moment to holler down the stairs. "Hey Ladies! People are starting to show up. Dickie and Brett and the girls just got here too!"

"Send the girls down, Dad!" Maureen requested.

"Okay," Elliot answered. Soon after, the beautiful faces of Maureen's sisters and Olivia's other two stepdaughters Lizzie and Katie appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you guys crying?" Katie asked.

"You're not dumping Brett, are you Ree?" Lizzie wondered.

"No, ding-dong, I'm not dumping Brett. Liv and I were just having a big heart to heart and we both started crying," Maureen explained.

Lizzie and Katie nodded in understanding.

"You guys look great!" Liv spoke, complimenting the girls on their bridesmaid dresses.

"Thanks!" Katie said. "Liv, can you help me with my hair?" she asked.

"Of course, honey," Liv grabbed a handful of bobbie pins and set to work on Katie's blonde waves.

"Can we come see our lovely Stabler women?" Dickie requested from the top of the stairs.

"Who's we?" Lizzie asked.

"Me and Dad, stupid," Dickie teased his twin. "I know Brett isn't sposda see Reen!"

"God! Just checking!" Lizzie huffed.

"Can it, you two. You're 18," Olivia said, slipping into "mom mode." "Come on down, guys," she said. The next thing she knew, her handsome husband and stepson were downstairs with them.

"Holy cow! Dickie did your dad make you get a haircut?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Dickie replied sheepishly. "He said he'd let Father Pete kick my ass in church if it was hanging in my face."

Olivia laughed. "Hmmm. An ass-kicking by a priest. Good thing you cut it, probably."

Elliot laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Hey baby," he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Gross!" Dickie squealed like a nine-year-old. His sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

"Jesus. You guys are all adults," Elliot reminded them.

"Yeah, but you're still our_ parents_!" Dickie replied.

Maureen snuck a glance at Olivia. "Yeah. No making out with Mom at my wedding," she said.

_**A/N: So? What do you guys think? Y'all want to go to the wedding? How about the reception? Want to meet Brett? Let me know! I'll write it if you want to read it! XOXO, Kinsey**_


	2. Part Two The Ceremony

_**A/N: I'm so glad you guys wanted more! This story has been so much fun to write. Thank you for all the great reviews. If you don't like this story I'm pretty sure you're outnumbered! **_

**_Just a couple quick things before I get into the story: number one, I hope you love Father Pete. The priest in our church growing up was an old Irish guy and all of us kids thought he was the coolest thing since sliced bread; I tried really hard to remember his accent for Father Pete. So if I spelled some things wrong (which I very obviously did), read them to yourselves as I've spelled them and you'll get the Irish accent! Number two, I was trying really hard to make this as traditional of a Catholic wedding as possible, but it got really lengthy (and I thought some people might get bored) so I cut out some stuff. So no comments about inaccuracies, k?_**

Maureen held her breath while her dad adjusted her veil and Olivia straightened her cathedral-length train. It had been her dream growing up to get married in her church. The long white dress, the huge center aisle – all eyes on her. Maureen's day. Growing up with three – soon to be four – other kids, and a day who was gone all the time, it was pretty easy to feel like you blended into the woodwork. Not today though. Today she was marrying the greatest guy she'd ever known next to her dad, and her stepmom had helped her to see all the similarities between her dad and her fiancée. She was ready. Ready to start the rest of her life with Brett. Goodbye Maureen Stabler, hello Maureen Sullivan.

"Are you ready, honey?" her stepmom Olivia broke into her thoughts.

"Yep. Ready. Not nervous," she smiled.

"That's my girl," Olivia took Dickie's arm as he escorted her to her seat. Lizzie and Katie filed out ahead of Maureen and then it was her and Elliot alone at the back of the church.

"Ready, Princess?" he asked.

"Yep."

"You're not nervous?"

"I was. But Liv helped. Thanks for marrying her, Dad."

"Hey. No problem," Elliot smiled.

"Serious. We love her, you know?" Maureen said.

"I know, Ree. Me too. Your mom will always have a place in my heart because she gave me you guys. But Liv's the love of my life," Elliot said.

"I know, Dad."

"Do you know how proud of you Olivia and I are? I know your mom is proud of you too."

Maureen grinned and lifted her veil for a second to kiss Elliot's cheek.

"Thanks, Pop."

The beginning strains of "Canon in D" started, alerting Elliot and Maureen that it was time to go. Elliot straightened Maureen's veil one more time and offered his daughter his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as they started down the aisle. Everyone stood, looking at Maureen, but she only had eyes for Brett. He stood at the front of the cathedral, his eyes locked with hers. The aisle seemed a mile long but she felt like she was floating the entire way down. When she got to Brett, Elliot placed her hand in her fiancee's and kissed her veil-covered cheek. He stood back for a moment to allow Father Pete to begin.

"In da name of da Fadder, da Son an' of da Holy Speerit."

The congregation responded with "Amen."

Fr. Pete continued. "Da grace and peace of God our Fadder and the Lord Jesus Christ be wit' you."

"And also with you," Maureen murmured with the rest of the wedding guests.

"We are gaddered here t'day to join M'reen Marie Stabler and Brett Michael Sullivan in holy matrimony. Who gives dis woman to be wed?" he asked.

"Her mother and I," Elliot said with a backward glance to Olivia. Father Pete winked at Elliot and he sat down.

Lizzie handed her flowers to Katie and made her way to the lectern. Opening the Bible to her favorite spot she said, "A reading from Paul's letters to the Corinthians."

_**1 Corinthians 13:1-13:**_

_1 Corinthians 13_ _Love _

_1If I speak in the tongues__a__ of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. 2If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. 3If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames,__b__ but have not love, I gain nothing. _

_4Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. _

_8Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away. 9For we know in part and we prophesy in part, 10but when perfection comes, the imperfect disappears. 11When I was a child, I talked like a child, I thought like a child, I reasoned like a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me. 12Now we see but a poor reflection as in a mirror; then we shall see face to face. Now I know in part; then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known. _

_13And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love_.

Lizzie smiled at her sister and Brett and blew them a kiss.

Father Pete began speaking again in his thick Irish brogue. "Ah, tank ya Lizzie! Hard to believe yar girls are all grown up, eh, Elliot?" Fr. Pete asked. Elliot smiled and nodded.

"Gonna have anudder one just in time to get dis one outta da nest, eh, Livvie?" he teased Olivia. She laughed and nodded, Elliot's hand protecting the baby she carried.

"I've known Reeny since she was a tiny kid, barely barn when we baptized her. When she came home for Christmas dis year, she came to my office and said 'Fadder Pete, I tink I met da boy I'm gunna mahree!' I ask her what her ol' da thot. Do you remember, Reeny?" he asked. Maureen nodded, blushing.

"Whadid ya tell me?"

Maureen smiled. "That he and Brett hadn't met yet and that I told Brett my dad was an accountant so that he wouldn't be intimidated to date a cop's daughter," she said.

The congregation laughed, knowing how totally ridiculous the idea of Elliot being an accountant was.

"And you wouldn't let me out of the confessional all day," Maureen continued.

"An' I tol' her she sure couldn't mahree someone she'd started out lyin' to. I told her to tell him da troot an' if it scarred him off, he wadn't wurt her time. But it didn't scare ya, did it, Brett?"

"Nope. I didn't get scared until I found out her step-mom was a cop too," Brett said, earning another chuckle from the crowd and a blush from Olivia.

"You guys learned a lot about trust and honesty, yes?" Fr. Pete asked. Brett and Maureen both nodded.

"An' we all know a marriage is built on honesty and trust, yes? Reeny, yer da' and Livvy are great examples of a trusting pardnership. Even before they were mahreed they had to trust each odder wit der lives. An' dat's just da sort of trust you an' Brett have to place in each odder," he paused, Maureen and Brett nodding solemnly.

"Brett, repeat after me," Father Pete began. "In the name of God, I Brett Michael Sullivan…"

"In the name of God, I, Brett Michael Sullivan…" Brett repeated.

"Take you, M'reen Marie Stabler to be my wife…"

"Take you Maureen Marie Stabler to be my wife…"

"Ta have an' ta hold from dis day farward…"

"To have and to hold from this day forward…"

"Far bettar, far warse, far richar far pahrahr…"

"For better, for worse, for richer for poorer…"

"In sickness an' in health, ta love an' ta cherish, until we are parted by det."

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until we are parted by death."

"Dis is my solemn vow," Father Pete finished.

Brett gazed into the depths of Maureen's eyes. "This is my solemn vow," he said emphatically.

"M'reen, repeat after me," Father Pete turned his attention to her. Maureen repeated everything Father Pete said, never taking her eyes off her fiancée. She squeezed Brett's hand as she finished the last part.

"This is my solemn vow," she said.

Olivia hoisted herself out of the pew where she sat next to Elliot. Moving to the front of the cathedral next to the organist, she picked up the microphone to sing the first song Maureen and Brett had chosen.

_I will pledge my heart to the love we share  
Through the good and the bad times too  
I'll forsake my rest for your happiness  
'Til my death I will stand by you_

With God as my witness this vow I will make  
To have and to hold you no other to take  
For richer, for poorer, under skies gray or blue  
'Til my death I will stand by you

There are wars and there are rumors of wars yet to come  
Temptations we'll have to walk through  
Though others may tremble, I will not run  
'Til my death I will stand by you

I will put on the armor of faithfulness  
And fight for a heart that is true  
'Til the battle is won, I will not rest  
'Til my death I will stand by you

With God as my witness this vow I will make  
To have and to hold you, no other to take  
For richer for poorer, under skies gray or blue  
'Til my death I will stand by you

'Til the battle is won, I will not run  
'Til my death I will stand by you

When Olivia sat down, Katie handed Lizzie her flowers and headed to the lectern. Flipping to a different book of the bible, she said, "A reading from the book of Genesis."

_18 The LORD God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." _

_19 Now the LORD God had formed out of the ground all the beasts of the field and all the birds of the air. He brought them to the man to see what he would name them; and whatever the man called each living creature, that was its name. 20 So the man gave names to all the livestock, the birds of the air and all the beasts of the field.  
But for Adam __a__ no suitable helper was found. 21 So the LORD God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man's ribs __b__ and closed up the place with flesh. 22 Then the LORD God made a woman from the rib __c__ he had taken out of the man, and he brought her to the man. _

_23 The man said,  
"This is now bone of my bones  
and flesh of my flesh;  
she shall be called 'woman, __d__ '  
for she was taken out of man." _

_24 For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will become one flesh._

"Thank ya Katie," Father Pete said as she rejoined the girls at the altar. "M'reen and Brett would like ta take dis time to honor their parents who have always supported them."

Alex Cabot headed to the organ. She picked up the microphone and her pure voice began to croon "The Wind Beneath My Wings."

_Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind._

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

Maureen handed her bouquet to Katie as she and Brett gathered the bunch of white tulips Olivia had set out before the ceremony. In front of a statue of the Virgin Mary sat three candles for the grandparents who had passed on, and one for Kathy, Maureen's mom. Maureen gently laid a tulip in front of the candle. She touched her fingers to her lips and then touched her fingers to a framed photo of her mother sitting next to the candle. Next, they walked to Brett's parents and handed each of them a tulip.

"I always wanted a daughter," Brett's mom Kelly said, wrapping Maureen into a hug.

Brett hugged his Dad, Mike, tightly. "We're proud of you, Son."

"Thanks Dad," Brett replied.

Maureen hugged Mike and he kissed the top of her head. "Welcome to our family, Maureen." She smiled at Mike and thanked him.

With Alex still singing, Brett and Maureen walked across the aisle to where Elliot and Olivia sat. Maureen handed each of her parents a tulip and pulled Olivia into a hug.

"I love you, Mom," she said.

"I love you too, baby," Olivia replied.

"Brett. You're a good man. Treat my daughter right. Or I'll let my wife kill you," Elliot teased with his trademark grin, shaking Brett's hand.

"Yes, sir," Brett responded. He doubted Elliot would ever understand that there truly was a small part of him that was terrified of Olivia.

"Brett, I'd never hurt you," Olivia pulled him into a hug. "Unless you hurt my daughter. Then you're a dead man," she said, winking at him.

"You got it, Liv," Brett smiled.

"Princess, I love you so much," Elliot wrapped his arms around Maureen and squeezed her against his chest.

"I love you too, Daddy." Maureen squeezed him back just as Alex was finishing the final strains of the song.

Maureen and Brett returned to the altar as Alex sat back down.

Father Pete turned to Brett's best man Jake Carpenter. "Jake ya got da rings for me?" Father Pete held out his bible while Jake pretended to not be able to find the rings. Grinning at Brett, he pulled them out of his tux pocket and placed them on the open Bible.

"May da Lord bless these rings, which will be da outward sign of yer faitful mahreed love," Father Pete said, making the sign of the cross over the rings. He held his Bible out to Brett and he took Maureen's ring.

"Repeat after me, Brett. M'reen, take dis ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In da name of da Fadder, da Son an' of da Holy Speerit."

Brett slipped the platinum band on Maureen's ring finger. "Maureen, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son and of the Holy Spirit." Brett held her hand up to his lips and kissed the ring gently.

Father Pete held out his Bible to Maureen and she took Brett's ring.

"M'reen, repeat after me. Brett, take dis ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In da name of da Fadder, da Son an' of da Holy Speerit."

Maureen pushed the ring onto Brett's left hand and repeated the priest's words.

When she finished, Father Pete prayed, "God, please bless dis marriage in warmt and strength. Give dese two people guidance, love, an' understandin' ta be da best dat dey can be. Be wit dem tru da difficult moments an' da beautiful ones. Teach dem dat marriage is a loving process and challenge. Tank you God. Ah-men."

"Amen," Maureen breathed quietly.

Elliot stood and walked to the lectern. "A reading from the holy Gospel according to John."

_1On the third day a wedding took place at Cana in Galilee. Jesus' mother was there, 2and Jesus and his disciples had also been invited to the wedding. 3When the wine was gone, Jesus' mother said to him, "They have no more wine." _

_4"Dear woman, why do you involve me?" Jesus replied, "My time has not yet come." _

_5His mother said to the servants, "Do whatever he tells you." _

_6Nearby stood six stone water jars, the kind used by the Jews for ceremonial washing, each holding from twenty to thirty gallons.__a_

_7Jesus said to the servants, "Fill the jars with water"; so they filled them to the brim. _

_8Then he told them, "Now draw some out and take it to the master of the banquet." _

_They did so, 9and the master of the banquet tasted the water that had been turned into wine. He did not realize where it had come from, though the servants who had drawn the water knew. Then he called the bridegroom aside 10and said, "Everyone brings out the choice wine first and then the cheaper wine after the guests have had too much to drink; but you have saved the best till now." _

_11This, the first of his miraculous signs, Jesus performed in Cana of Galilee. He thus revealed his glory, and his disciples put their faith in him. _

The Gospel of the Lord."

"Praise to You Lord Jesus Christ," the congregation responded.

After a couple of short prayers, and the Our Father, Maureen knew what was coming.

Father Pete said, "Brett, ya may kiss yer bride," and grinned widely.

Maureen once again handed her flowers to her sister. Bret dipped her back and kissed her soundly on the lips while everyone in the cathedral cheered.

Father Pete spoke up again. "May I be da first to present, Mr. and Mrs. Brett and Maureen Sullivan!" The entire congregation broke into cheers and applause as Maureen and Brett headed back up the aisle.


End file.
